Home and business owners in storm-prone areas know that, for maximum safety and protection of their belongings, their windows should be covered to prevent the penetration of flying debris. Unprotected windows may easily break during storms, causing water and other damage to the contents of the dwelling.
When advanced warning of such storms is available, as in the case of hurricanes, property owners often scramble to obtain some protection for the windows. Typical resolutions to the problem of securing a dwelling are to use a rigid panel to cover the windows (plywood, corrugated plastic, etc), to place tensioned fabric offset from the window, or to provide no protection at all. Preferably, the window has more permanent fixtures available, such as shutters, louvres, rolled louvres, and others. When installed correctly, these solutions generally provide effective storm protection.
The protection of orbiting spacecraft may be instructive. Satellites in orbit have to protect against the continual threat of micro-meteor and orbital debris (MMOD). Custom shielding is designed to break up hypervelocity particles that may damage the spacecraft. This custom shielding often uses layering to spread out the impact and disperse it by allowing subsequent layers of material to be destroyed until the impact momentum is spread across a large enough area that the forces are too low to damage the spacecraft.
While plywood is an effective, affordable solution, it is not convenient for all property owners. The property owner needs carpentry tools to cut the plywood to the proper size for each window and the skills to safely do so. By applying dense armor to cover the window, plywood is good for protection, but is unwieldy, particularly for larger windows. Plywood is increasingly hazardous to install in second and third floor windows without assistance. Once the storm has passed, the plywood consumes valuable storage space when not in use, and serves no useful function until the next storm.
There are known methods for maintaining programmed gaps between resistance layers. The columns of historic buildings built during the Roman Empire are illustrative. These buildings are designed using compressible shapes (parallel columns) between resistance layers to add structural integrity to the building and to maintain parallelism or other programmed gaps between parts of the building.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an alternative but effective window protection mechanism.